Until The End
by HumphreryAlpha
Summary: 4 Brothers that are caring and unstoppable together...or so they thought. Will Humphrery, Bumblebee, Marshall and Spartan 698 be able to stay as brothers in the face of certain death or will they be finished as a team and as a family? Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol or any other mentioned registered names
1. Chapter 1

Until The End: Chapter 1

~Humphrery's POV~

My side hurts like hell as I lay on the ground, unable to move thanks to the sniper round that struck my side. I thought my armor and its shields would have stopped it but they must have used armor-peircing rounds, by this point I've lost feeling in my tail and hind legs.

I look to my right to see marshall inside our downed pelican...crying into bumblebee's now lifeless body as Spartan-698 provides cover-fire, with a now empty hydra launcher which he drops and gets a railgun, from a piece of the pelicans wing. Bee was like the responsible big brother to marshall. Marshie had always saved someone when they were in need but due to the sniper round that had peirced bee's armor and struck his heart, marshall failed to save someone in need.

I manage to drag myself over to some cover and here a cry of pain, when i turn around I see marshall with an energy sword in his side which is then pulled out and then used to stab S-698 in his helmets visor when he turned around to see if marshall was alright. An elite zealot, removes his energy sword from my brothers helmet and throws his body away.

~Zealot's POV~

I walk over to the almost dead wolf "I shall be favoured by the covenant high-council when they learn I have defeated this heretic. I will become the one that will be talked about for ages to come..." I stop and look down at the wolf who is struggling to bring his arm up and shoot me with his gun "I AM THE ONE THAT ENDS THE LEGEND OF HUMPHRERY ALPHA!" I bring my energy sword down to deliver the killing blow...

-A few weeks ago-

~Marshall's POV~

Sips my coffee while sitting on the lounge "Thanks again for letting me stay here humphrery and kate" I smile.

"Don't mention it marshie, I'm just glad ryder let you have the time off." Humphrery walks over and scratches behind my right ear, making my left hind leg give a stray kick. He stops scratching and sits beside me. "I mean sometimes you work so hard, you could honestly pass out."

"Like someone else I know" Kate looks at humphrery.

"Your right. But I can't help it that ONI can be a complete and utter pain in the ass." He sighs in defeat.

"Marshie-mellow!" I smile at the nickname as roxy and moonlight run up to me, I only have just enough time to put my coffee down as the two pups crash tackle and hug me.

I smile and hug back, "My gosh you two have grown since I saw you 3 months ago, and I have a gift for you both. Sit on the lounge and close your eyes," they do as I say while wagging their tails. I put a collar with a high quality toy replica of my pup-tag on both their necks, a turquoise collar for roxy and a black collar for moonlight. "Open your eyes!"

They smiled so hard when they saw their gifts, both their replica's lit up and my actual pup-tag lit up, "I've given you both a replica of my pup-tag with the ability to talk to me using them, so when your in trouble just yelp for help and I'll be there!"

"Marshall, you are too kind." Said kate smiling.

"Um humphrery, whats that?" I point in the direction of the small robot thingy floating above his shoulder.

"Oh hey stinger, um marshall meet stinger, stinger meet marshall. And stinger here is an A.I" He said before stinger disappeared and reappeared near me.

"A.I? Whats the 'A' stand for?" I reply confused.

"Artificial."

"Whats the 'I'-

"Intelligence."

"I remember now," I say embarrasedly "Rocky has one on his laptop. I can be really air-headed sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, marshall. Happens to the best of us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but with all the assessments I've had in school, I haven't been able to come up with any good ideas for this chapter. So I hope you enjoy what I've come up with.

Chapter 2

-2 weeks and 3 days before present day-

~Bumblebee's POV~

"Ghosts Pride in position, ready to move in to take priority target"

"Roger that Ghosts Pride, move in and good luck...Ryder out."

I look to my right to see chase loading his handgun which is connected to his special 'Lethal' pup-pack (used only if the mission is dangerous) and rocky looking at a schematic one final time of the building we're about to break into. The mixed breed deactivates the holographic schematic then gets his minigun, that's on a robotic arm, out thats in his pup-pack and he spins the barrel ensuring it won't jam if there's a fight before putting it away again, I check my grapple to make sure its strong and won't snap.

"Come on lets go," I whisper to chase and rocky, they nod in acknowledgement.

We all run to the side of the building and use our grappling hooks from our pup-packs to climb up the side of the building to get onto the roof. Me and rocky undo the bolts on a vent cover, before climbing in while chase stays guard on the rooftop. I pull up the schematic to have a quick check of where we are before I put it away. We reach the vent overlooking the artifact, "Remove this cover, then I'll need you to hold the rope and lower me down and pull me back after I get the artifact."

"Okay bee," rocky remove's the cover then he hooks the rope onto my pup-pack. "When you get the artifact, yank the rope twice and I'll pull you up."

I nod and he starts to lower me down, I carefully and silently grab the artifact then yank the rope twice. Rocky then pulls me up and we quickly put the vent cover on and get out of the ventilation shafts.

I run out and chase seals the outside vent cover before he radios ryder, "Ryder sir, this is Ghosts Pride, we have the artifact I repeat, we have the artifact. We'll be out of this place soon and on our way back to the lookout."

"Ten-four Ghosts Pride, we'll be waiting." Ryder responds before he cuts the transmission.

"Lets get back to the lookout, I want to have a closer-" Rocky's sentence is cut short as the door to the stairs blew off its hinges, five men run out and surround us.

"End of the line pups...and wolf" The tallest man aims his gun at my head but before he can pull the trigger, he's shot in the neck by a sniper. Thats when we hear a voice coming from a speaker somewhere.

"Hello guard dirtbags, this is your friendly alpha wolf here to open a can of whoop ass on you, enjoy." As soon as the voice finishes another guy is shot in the chest. Me, chase and rocky use the distraction to open fire on the other three men, killing them and putting our weapons away.

"You guys looked like you could have used some help," Humphrery says as he zip-lines to our building from a rooftop across from ours and puts his sniper rifle on his back.

"You know humphrery, I could have just told chase and bee to get down and used my mingun while spinning it around. Sending bullets in all directions you know, like a bullet tornado." Rocky says abit sad he couldn't do it.

"And let you guys have all the fun?" He smiles, "No chance in hell." We all chuckle abit before getting off the roof and head back to the lookout.

~Spartan 698's POV~

While I'm watching the road to the lookout to see Ghosts Pride return from their mission, I see on my motion tracker that a friendly is approaching from behind. I turn around and I see its the paw patrols water pup, a chocolate retriever named zuma.

"Hey zumie," I kneel down and scratch him behind his left ear a few times before stopping. I pick him up and sit him on my shoulders, he holds on to the top of my helmet and I hold onto the bottom of his hind legs. "Thought I might give you a higher view."

"Thanks," he smiles and barks happily once "Can I ask a question, spawtan?"

"Sure, whats up?

"How long have you know mawshall?"

"Quite awhile actually, I met him before you joined paw patrol. There was a fight between my spartan company and a bunch of spectre-class covenant elites one day. A fire broke out and my company held the elites at bay while marshall moved in and put out the fire, my spartans finished off the elites and grabbed a dead elite, to clean up the area, and got in the pelican but I stuck around and chatted to marshall. We've known each other ever since that day." I smile under my helmet at the memory of the time.

"Mawshall did mention that you two awe bwothews? How does that wowk? Zuma asks.

"You see, marshall and me went to his former home in the city one day so he could introduce me to his parents, blaze and misty, we got to know each other in the time we were there. After a few days we decided to make a promise. That promise was to be brothers."

"Now it makes sense," zuma face-paws himself "I should have known what it meant when mawshall fiwst told me."

I take zuma off my shoulders and give him a comforting hug, "Hey don't worry about it, buddy, we all can be alittle vague sometimes, Its all apart of life."

Zuma licks my helmets visor "Thanks fow undewstanding."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Its official...I hate assessments. They screw around with your mind, filling it full of school work instead of all the thoughts of what your going to write about in your next chapter. I really hate assessments. But on to other matters, a huge shoutout to Crimsonpup (a very close school friend of mine) and his story "Shapeshifter" which you'll see two of the main characters, ratchet and rose, out of his story and in this chapter. Whether or not they'll be reoccuring characters or not will remain to be seen.

Chapter 3

~Humphrery's POV~

We arrive back at the lookout to be greeted by S-698 and zuma. I jump off my bike, which I had designed specifically for a wolf, and walk over to the spartan and chocolate labrador, "Hey guys." I say cheerily.

"Mission accomplished I pwesume?" Zuma asks while returning my bro-paw, "Did you get the awtifact?"

"You bet," rocky says as he walks up and points to the artifact being carried by chase and bumblebee into the lookout, "some guards tried to stop us but we killed the sons of bitches, pup style."

I see another wolf and a golden retriever walking up to us from the corner of my eye, I turn to face them. "Gunnery Sergeant on site!" I salute the goldy/gray mixed wolf, before giving him a quick friendly hug which he returns since we've known each other for awhile now.

"More like I should be saying Master Sergeant on site," he replies "your one rank higher than me but hell, it's good to see you again humphrery."

"You too ratchet," I give the golden retriever with red streaks a quick friendly hug as well, "It surprises me your still with him rose, I thought his highly volatile personality would have scared you off by now."

"This big softy?" Rose said as she nuzzles ratchet, causing him to blush, "He's only like that when you first meet him but once you get to know him...He's the kindest wolf you'll ever meet." Rose smiles before kissing him on the cheek.

"Group catch up and you guys didn't invite me...I feel left out." Marshall playfully teases as he walks up while smiling. "So I'm guessing your plan worked rocky? Or should I say 'Ghosts Pride', I still think that name is really good."

"You bet!" Rocky says proudly, while wagging his tail.

"Now lets see what this artifact has to offer." With that we all turn and walk into the lookout, taking the elevator up to the control room. I notice the artifact, which is a big box with covenant symbols on it, sitting on a table while bumblebee and chase look at it completely clueless on what the hell it contains.

S-698 walks over and stands near the table, "This thing looks to have a bunch of prints thats designed for a hand and 3 three different paws sizes... Strange." S-698 places his hand on the hand-print and it fits perfectly, bumblebee walks up and puts his paw on the biggest paw-print. I walk up and place my paw on the medium sized paw-print and marshall places his paw on the smallest paw-print.

As soon as marshall's places his paw on the print, the symbols start to light up and the box opens. We all quickly step back from the artifact and we watch as it reveals its contents. 4 hilts, similiar to that of an energy swords hilt, fly out and hover near me, bee, 698 and marshall. The hilt that is my size attachs onto my armor where a normal energy sword would be placed, the same happens to the other 3.

Zuma raises his paw into the air, "Can I just ask, what the hell was that?".

"Your guess is as good as mine, zuma." Ratchet replies as he racks his mind trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well what ever it was, it gave us an energy sword." 698 grabs his energy sword and activates it...what we saw was nothing but amazing.

The blade was the most purest cyan colour ever! I quickly activate mine and it was a pure dark blue blade, bee's was a bright pure yellow and marshall's was a pure fiery red. We deactivate our swords and sit them back where they attached themselves to when they were hovering.

"That was awesome!" Rose says while wagging her tail, "Those colours have to be the most purest colours I've ever seen."

"Indeed, it also seems the artifact was meant to be activated by humphrery, bee, marshall and 698." Rocky and chase say in unison almost reading each others minds.

"I say lets all go to sleep and we can figure this out tommorrow." I say while yawning, I get a nod of approval from everyone else, we all take the elevator down and walk out of the lookout. Bee gets on his bike and drives off, ratchet and rose hold each others paws as ratchet teleports them to his place, rocky and chase head to their pup-houses. The only ones that aren't going to bed are marshall and zuma, they seem to be talking, I get on my bike and drive home.

~Marshall's POV~

-In the time humphrery's walking to his bike-

I'm stopped by zuma as I start to walk towards my pup-house. "Whats up?"

Zuma looks down at the ground blushing as he traces circles with his left paw, "I was just wondewing whethew...I could sleep with you tonight mawshall?"

"Howcome zuma? Normally you never ask if can you sleep with one of us." I tilt my head curiously.

"I've been having nightmawes lately, I'm scawed because of them. Please mawshall?" Zuma looks up at me while still blushing, his sunset coloured eyes pleading for me to say yes.

I smile and nuzzle him, "How could I say no to you zumie?" He looks up at me and hugs me briefly before letting go.

"Thanks mawshall!" He smile's brightly as we walk to my pup-house, we walk in and lay down. Zuma falls asleep surprisingly quick. I blush as he snuggles up to my chest, I place my right fore-leg over him in a laying down hug and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same deal, assessments are complete and utter pains in the ass. I've been trying as hard as I can to get new chapters out but I may have picked the worst time to have started writing this. I'm hoping you all like this story so far, if you've got feedback then put it in a review and I'll check what you've said out. I'm also thinking of making Ratchet and Rose reocurring characters, its also hard not to make this a Marshall x Zuma, their just so cute together. If I end up making it a Marshall x Zuma and you don't like it, thank you for reading this far.

Chapter 4

-2 weeks before present day-

~Humphrery's POV~

"GET THEM INTO THE HOSPITAL!" I yell at bumblebee and S-698 as they drag chase and rocky into the hospital as me and ratchet provide cover fire trying to take down the rpg and snipers that ambushed us.

" _Humphrery! Its me marshall! I've got skye, rubble and zuma all in intensive care!_ " I hear marshall's priority one hail.

"Humphrery here! Bee and 698 are enroute to intensive care with chase and rocky. Both are injured, I don't know how bad though. Look after them...Humphrery out!" I shut the radio off and use my snipers scope to headshot an rpg wielder.

"Humphrery watch out!" Ratchet runs at me and tackles me out of the way of the rocket.

"Thanks." I reply as we get up and continue fighting.

-Three hours later-

~Bumblebee's POV~

*BANG!*

The last sniper rolls off the roof and onto the ground, landing with a sickening thud. I wince when I hear the sound. I quickly place my gun on my back and run over to the sedated ratchet and pick him up, carrying him into the hospital.

"Marshall!" The spotted dalmation in his EMT gear runs over. I place ratchet on the ground so marshall could get an x-ray.

"He's got a broken rib and he's got grenade shrapnel in him. I'll need to operate to remove the shrapnel and fix his rib." He says while sniffing, I notice he's got tear marks on his face.

"Are you alright marshie?" I place a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about zuma... a-and the rest of the pups as well!" He blushes as red as his pup-pack.

I pick up ratchet and take him into the operating theater before getting out so marshall could operate. I walk over to where humphrery and 698 are talking.

"Bee, this attack was an organised one. From what I could tell, they had 1 objective...kill us all." Humphrery says solemnly.

"Then I'm glad we stopped them from completing that objective." 698 says as he leans on the wall.

"What are we gonna tell ryder though? We said we wouldn't get into any trouble while we were out, but look at the pups. They're all injured!" I say while abit distressed.

"Even marshie's injured, he just refuses to say he is. Anyone could spot that his right paw is broken, the limp gives it away." Humphrery says pointing out marshall's injury.

"Look I don't know, we'll figure it out later." 698 says, sounding abit stressed by his tone of voice.

-an hour later-

~Marshall's POV~

 _Why couldn't it be me lying in this bed badly injured_? Not zuma, it should be me. I get up and walk out to find humphrery, bee and 698 all asleep.

I sit down and use my EMT pup-packs x-ray machine to scan my paw. Damn it! Its broken... I put my x-rayer away and get out a bandage and rap it around my right paw then put a splint on it.

Humphrery yawns and sits up, but nearly shits himself when he turns to his left and see's me sitting there. "Holy crap marshie!" humphrery places his paw on his chest, feeling his heart beat fastly. "Let me get over my heart attack."

"Well at least you know your awake now." I say smiling abit, much to humphrery's annoyance. "The others are okay but they need time to heal...can you try and get your spartan company to watch over the building?"

"I'll see what I can do" he replies before activating and ordering his company to be posted here and watch over the building. "I'm going to head home, see if kate's alright."

I nod, "drive safe bro" I walk over and give him a quick bro hug.

Humphrery returns the hug, "I will" he replies with a smile before he cuts the hug and walks out of the building


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Assessments are coming to an end, thank the stars for that. I'm still thinking about this becoming a Marshall x Zuma, because as I mentioned they are cute together and no one has done a fic with the dalmation and the chocolate labrador being together, besides me. I know my other story is a Marshall x Zuma as well but I can't help it.

Chapter 5

-1 week and 5 days before present day-

~S-698's POV~

 _We were put in charge of making sure the pups had a great day off...but we failed. Skye, rocky, rubble, chase and zuma are in intensive care, marshall's right paw is broken yet he still insists on checking on zuma every 30 minutes even though he's doing more damage to his paw by walking. Ratchets still knocked out, me and bumblebee are hopeless on what we're going to tell ryder when he learns about this...all in all we're screwed._

I look to my right to see marshall doing his hourly check-up on all the pups, I get up and walk over to him. "Marshall?"

"Yeah spartan, whats up?" He turns and looks at me.

"I don't want to do this but I'm ordering you to rest, I don't know how your not asleep already but you are going to collapse from sheer exhaustion. Now rest."

Marshall looks down and sighs, "And because your a high rank, I have to follow your orders if you issue one. Yes sir..."

I pick him up and carry him to zuma's bed before whispering, "I'll lay you next to zuma, maybe then you'll actually like my order." Marshall smiles abit as I lay him down beside the chocolate lab, he crosses his fore-legs and lays his head ontop of them and falls asleep instantly.

I walk out silently and close the door to the pups room, I walk out of the hospital after I was checked by my spartan company for security reasons. But when I go to where the pup's vehicles were, I see bee teleporting them one by one back to the lookout.

"Hey man, I had to tell ryder what happened he understood. He said he didn't blame us for the pups being injured, he also said that the ambush couldn't have been seen coming." Bee closes the portal after he puts rocky's recycling truck through the portal, and then he walks over to me.

"I still can't help but think this is all our fault."

"Yeah well, your not the only one 698."

"I'm going to see humphrery, make sure he's not injured. You and me both know how good he is at keeping his injuries well hidden." I say as I get on my mongoose.

"He doesn't like asking for help does he?"

"Nope." And with that I drive away to humphrery's house.

~Bumblebee's POV~

 _Why do we have to be always targeted? I'm sick of it! Why is it that the covenant, prometheans and insurrectionists always like to track us down and try to kill us!? I mean we can't have one day off! ONE DAY!_

I walk up to stand guard outside the pups rooms and I'm greeted by chase standing watch there. "Chase?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why aren't you resting? Your injured and you need to heal."

"Criminal's never rest, sir."

"Seriously chase, your too much like your father, trigger."

"And I'm proud of it." Chase replies sitting proudly.

"Well Mr. Proud German Shepherd, you need to rest. Whether you like it or not."

"Sorry sir, I refuse to obey that order. I may be injured but I'm not going to let my friends be hurt again like they were today." Chase's expression returns to a serious one, "I'm not resting, so deal with it... sir."

I look at chase emotionless before smiling and saluting him, "You've also got your fathers fiery determination, a rare quality to possess." I place a paw on his shoulder, "your definitely going to be one of the greatest police dogs in history."

Chase returns a small smile and salute before returning to his self-assigned job.

~Humphrery's POV~

I was playing my xbox one with kate when we get a knock on the front door, "I'm coming!" I pause the game and walk over to the door and open it.

"This is your friendly neighbourhood spartan." 698 says while saluting me.

"Sometimes I really think your weird man, come on." I reply smiling as we walk in.

"Hi 698!" Kate says wagging her tail happily, "Last time I saw you was a year ago? Oh what the hell! It's been awhile."

"I reckon, I came to see if humphrery was alright and to also say hello. We all know how humphrery is good at concealing his injuries." I reply while scanning humphrery for any wounds.

"Dude, I'm fine!" Humphrery says while looking very annoyed.

"Ahah! Bingo! You had a sniper round pierce your shoulder." I turn off my scanner and humphrery looks down.

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"Nope!"

I knock humphrery out and remove the sniper bullet from his left shoulder and seal the wound. I take him upstairs and lay him on his and kates bed before walking downstairs.

"Sorry for interrupting your time with him sis." I say embarrasedly.

"Its alright. I don't mind you interrupting since your looking out for your older brother." Kate smiles before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "You want a can of coke?"

"Why not." I take off my helmet and catch the can of coke as kate chucks it to me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello people who read my stories! I'm happy to announce, I'm struggling to write my story. Something thats going on currently has been stressing me so much my thoughts are clouded. Not to mention my fiery temper, thats been held back so many times its been accumulating (you could say I'm a bomb that's about to explode), but I've held it at bay like I taught myself to and I haven't been able to post any new chapter's lately because of this stress. So I apologise.

Chapter 6

-1 week and 2 days before present day-

~Marshall's POV~

"Tell me how we ended up here again?" I say as I try to repair the longsword's boosters.

"A gravity well dragged us in." Ratchet says as he plays with his butterfly knife.

"Completely screwed the ship's electronics over." Humphrery says as he helps me.

"And crashed, breaking my leg." Bumblebee yells from the medical bay.

"Day in the life of the alpha recon division." Spartan 698 mutters as he throws his kukri knife at a tree trunk.

"Guys I got something on the motion tracker!" Ratchet yells as he puts his knife away, "SHIT! Portal opening!"

We're all flung away from the longsword as a warden eternal steps out of the portal and knocks me out.

~Eternal's POV~

I quickly pick up marshall, _I hope the division will follow me through the portal, so I can tell them._ I run through and go to the main terminal and quickly wake up marshall and start showing him a truth about his ancestors...

~698's POV~

I get up slowly and see my helmet's visor has been cracked. "Oh for fuck sake! Everyone has something against my visor, whether it be cracking it or splattering something over it." I run and grab my kukri knife and put it away.

"The warden took marshall but left the portal open, let's go and save him!" Humphrery yells as he runs through the portal with bumblebee, awkwardly, following with ratchet and me not too far behind them.

Once we exit on the other side, we see the warden. "Warden! Release the dalmation and stand down!" I yell as we all grab our weapons and point it at him.

"No, it is necessary I show this dalmation the truth." The warden replies calmly.

"What truth? Are you telling us a load of bullshit?!" Ratchet yells as he glares at the promethean. His trademark short-fused temper at work.

Then marshall steps onto the top of the main terminal console, "The warden isn't lying. He showed me what I am...I'm forerunner."

We all drop our weapons, jaws dropped and just stare. "Your forerunner?!" We all yell in unison.

"Yes, a descendant of the librarian to be precise. Once the didact had learned this, he removed the mark of the forerunners and made my family's blood look red instead of orange. The warden here fixed this, the mark is hidden but I can control when it's shown and my blood is now orange."

"I am unlike the other warden's," the promethean says as he walks down to us, "I want to help you all escape this shield world and join you in escaping to anywhere but here. So please call me eternal. There is also something you must know Sierra 698, humphrery and bumblebee."

"What?" I reply nervously.

"You three are also descendants of the librarian, therefore you are brothers by family not by promise." Eternal says as marshall walks down to us.

"So we didn't meet by chance then?" Bumblebee says curiously head tilted abit.

"That is correct." Eternal replies.

"But I was made in a lab, I'm a clone! I don't have parents!" Humphrery yells at eternal confusedly.

"Although this is true, you are still forerunner. The librarian planned your existence long ago humphrery alpha, the sword you possess has the memory of your existence being planned." Eternal yet again replies calmly.

"That sword was in a box that had covenant symbols on it, so why does it have forerunner data encoded on it?" I say as humphrery grabs his sword.

"The librarians way of showing you the truth..."

~Humphrery's POV~

I grab my energy sword and look at S-698, he nod's once and I activate it...

-Flashback-

The librarian looks out over the earth from her ship, "After the halo rings have fired and humanity thrives once more, in the year 2000 a wolf will be cloned and that clone will in time forge his own legend and raise a family. He will have three brothers: a spotted dog in 2016, a human with combat skin and a black and yellow wolf in 2013. When they meet, they will work, fight and play together and after awhile they will make a binding promise: brotherhood, but they will not know they are binded by the same blood until 2016."

The librarian turns around to her most trusted life-worker, pax l'arytane, "Pax?"

"Yes librarian?"

"Ensure this will happen, and do not mention this at all to the didact. Otherwise this planning will be ruined."

"Of course librarian." Pax replies with a respectful bow before heading to make the necessary arrangements.

-Flashback ends-

"So I was planned long before I was cloned?" Humphrery says as he puts his sword away.

Eternal nods once.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sup fuckers! I' m joking, none of you are fuckers. Well except for the people that shun people because they like shows that are way too young for them. But you know what? I've got a message for those haters:_**

 ** _Hello haters, please fuck off. If you have a problem with people that are 15+ in age and are writing stories about kids shows or that kinda thing, then there's only one thing left to do...me and crimsonpup will hunt you down, kill you and escort your ass through the gates of hell and WE'LL DO IT WITH A SMILE ON OUR FACES!_**

 ** _Now a message for other fanfic writers:_**

 ** _Don't let anyone put you down because you write fanfiction, you keep doing it because your stories may put a smile on someones face. You do it because it's what you love, the haters don't understand the countless hours that go into writing fanfiction stories. They're just jealous because they don't have brilliant and awesome minds like you do. So if you have or are being bullied because of what you write, you turn around and you say to them: "Well, I'd like to see you do better."_**

 ** _I hope all you haters realise your stepping into deep shit if you hurt the fanfic community, because we will bite back (even though I'm part pacifist). Onto other matters, I want you all to give credit to my man Crimsonpup for this chapter, as he was the one who gave me the idea. So jump on over to his account and follow plus favourite him! You know I should add into the summary that it was a co-write, because he's helped out with this story alot. #TRUTHNOTLIES #DAWNOFDEDSEC #HACKCTOS2.0_**

Chapter 7

-1 week before present day-

~Humphrery's POV~

"Man I wish we had more days like this bro!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, skye and rocky suggesting to take roxy, moonlight, sparky, sparkflame, myst and enferno to the lookout for a pup pup boogie tournament was the loophole we've been looking for." Bee replies as we sit at the beach.

"I have to agree with bumblebee. Its nice just to relax and not worry about the kids." Elita says as she snuggles up to bumblebee.

"You got that right!" Marshall yells to us as he runs to catch the frisbee that zuma threw but trips and rolls toward us. "Lookout!"

He rolls straight into bumblebee and me, sending us into the air and landing one on top of the other.

"Ow! I'm okay!" Marshall says cheerily as he gets off us but soon blushes as we all look like we did a stacks-on. "Uh, are you guys ok?"

We all give him a stern look. "Wolf and dog pile!" zuma yells as we laugh and jump on marshall carefully making sure not to hurt him.

"Ok, ok. I think revenge has been exacted. Can you guys get off me please?" Marshall whimpers as he tries to breath.

As we get off the breathless dally, a portal opens nearby and a blue and orange warden eternal steps out.

"Its a wawden etewnal!" Zuma yells as he grabs my shotgun that we sat in a pile with all our weapons and aims it at him quickly while standing up on his hind legs and holds it with both paws.

"Zumie wait!" Marshall calls out.

Zuma pulls the trigger and gets launched backwards from the recoil and is sent flying into the hazards sign.

"He's our friend." Marshall finishes.

-5 minutes later-

"Let me get this stwaight. Etewnal hewe, is the one who told you that you fouw are fowewunner?" Zuma says while being healed by bumblebee.

"That is correct, zuma was it?" Eternal replies.

"Yep thats pretty much it." I say while laying down.

"Although zuma, you are forerunner as well. As is your brother ratchet." Eternal replies as he awkwardly sits on the beach next to us.

"That explains the symbol I sometimes see on your chest zumie." Marshall adds.

Zuma faints.

"Oh man." Marshall sighs before he starts trying to wake up zuma.

"Eternal, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." I say as I walk over to the promethean.

"Yes humphrery?"

"The warden eternal that fireteam osiris and blue team fought on meridian and genesis, the monitor "Exuberant Witness" said that the warden eternal had one mind and a few million bodies. Are you that same warden or a different one?" I ask as I tilt my head in curiousity.

"A different one, the warden eternal that helps cortana is a warden that is assigned to genesis. I was assigned to that shield world you, marshall, bumblebee, 698 and ratchet crashed on. I never liked the mantle of responsibility, forced peace isn't peace at all. However that warden follows it to a tee." The promethean answers as he looks out across the ocean. "Earth is an interesting planet, nothing is artificial. Its all natural, from fauna to flora."

"But it sure is beautiful, eh eternal?" Marshall says as he walks up next to the promethean.

"It is indeed marshall, it is indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: We're nearing the end of my very first story, I'd like to say that joining the fanfiction community was one of the best things I've ever done, I've met awesome people such as 2starryeyes, SophieQ82, CyberWolf SgtJay and MarshalB (make sure to check out their amazing work!). This chapter is the same day as the previous one but at the lookout where all the pups are, well enough chit-chat lets get into the story!_**

 ** _One more thing (sorry!), during that time after MST, zuma gives birth to enferno and myst. Since marshall is forerunner he has powers and one of those is the ability to get any dog/wolf/cat/human/animal/mammal pregnant if he chooses. While they don't know this as it was later on they found out they're forerunner, both marshall and zuma agreed that it was one of life's greatest mystery's. Besides "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Thats a mystery by itself._**

-Meanwhile at the lookout-

~Sparky's POV~

"Hey guys I just realized, we don't know too much about Spartan-698." I say as me, roxy, moonlight, sparkflame, myst, rocky and skye sit on the pillows in front of the TV.

"Sparky's got a point, what do we know about 698?" Rocky asks as he stands up and stretches.

"Well he's 6 foot 8 but apparently dad says without his armor he's 6,4." Moonlight answers.

"We do know he favors an assualt rifle and magnum. He can speak sangheili, kigyar, jiralhanae, unggoy and oddly enough french and spanish." Skye adds as she snuggles up to rocky once he sits back down.

"He also always wears the Mark VI with a cyan visor. Plus a black finish with cyan markings all over his armor." Moonlight says as she yawns.

"Don't tell dad but I hacked into the UNSC database and even they have kept spartan 698's background a secret. I'm good at hacking but anything that has the section 3 mark is unhackable." Enferno says as he gets back from going to the bathroom.

We all start to get our own idea's about who Spartan VI Prototype Sierra 698 could be...

"I know!" Roxy jumps up enthusiastically, "He could be an ex-criminal! But now he works for the UNSC to right the wrongs he's done!"

"That idea has merits but would he really be let out of UNSC supervision to come visit us?" Moonlight says as her sister sits down.

"Ok sis, who do you think he is then?" Roxy says with a quick-poke of her tongue at moonlight.

"Its simple. He's a merc." Moonlight replies.

"A wha?" Skye asks with a raised eye-brow.

"A merc. You know, mercenary? Gun for hire? Hired hitman?"

"Makes sense now." The cockapoo answers with a slight chuckle.

"Yet again, that has logic but if he's a merc then anyone could pay him to kill us. So it's not likely." My brother says as moonlight sits down, "Its totally obvious who 698 is! He's a robot! You know! He looks human but he's not! Like lopez from red team!"

"Who's red team?" I ask.

Sparkflame gives me a funny look. "Um sarge, simmons, grif and donut? You know the guys who are friends with blue team. And before you ask who they are its church, caboose, tucker, doc, washington and carolina. The red and blue soldiers of Project Freelancer."

"Never heard of them." We all say except for sparkflame.

"No mierda." My bro replies before sitting down.

"What if he doesn't really exist?" We all quickly turn and look at myst, "We're just meant to believe he exists when he really doesn't."

"Ok, you officially just creeped out everyone in this room dude." Enferno says as he scratches his ear.

"Ok onto other things, who's up for pup pup boogie tournament 2.0?" Rocky says as all our tails start to wag.

"You bet!" We all say in unison.


End file.
